


Bruises

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Post-Mission, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, patching up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce patches up Clint after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> 7th in series.

Bruce was waiting in the common room of the Tower. His boyfriend was due to return from the mission today.  
Clint had been on a mission for 2 weeks and Bruce was desperate for him to return home. Bruce never thought he would fall in love after Betty, but his feelings for Clint were far deeper.  
JARVIS said, " Agent Barton is in the elevator, Dr Banner."  
Bruce said, " Thank you, JARVIS."  
The elevator door opened and Bruce saw his boyfriend. Clint looked worn out. He was limping a little, had gash on his arm and little bruises littered face.  
Bruce winced but Clint smiled and said, " Its not that bad."  
Bruce said, " Come on I'll patch you up."  
He took Clint by the arm and led him to his room. He sat his boyfriend down on the bed, retrieved the first aid kit and sat next to Clint.  
He started cleaning the bruises on the face. Clint let out a sigh and thanked him.  
Clint said, " I missed you."  
Bruce smiled, " I missed you too, both me and the Other Guy. We worry when you are on a mission." He started cleaning the gash on Clint's arm. He then removed Clint's boot to check the swelling on this left foot.  
Bruce said, " It will take about 10 days for the swelling to go down."  
Clint nodded, " I have to shower."  
Bruce nodded and said, " You shower while I'll set up dinner."  
Clint said, " I love your food." and leaned in to kiss Bruce. They kissed chastely. Clint stood up and went to have his shower while Bruce went to set up their dinner.

They both had a wonderful dinner and fell asleep in Bruce's bed without nightmares.


End file.
